


thorns in the heart

by elios (zostir)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: 24 chapters + 1 bonus, Fluff, Fluff Bingo, Light Angst, M/M, POV Alternating, Vignette, list of prompts in the author's notes, season: winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zostir/pseuds/elios
Summary: Sometimes, love is like a rose: beautiful, treasured, but if you grab it without a care, its thorns will prick your fingers.Love takes time, but, as Leo and Tsukasa discovers, the journey is as valuable as its end.
Relationships: Suou Tsukasa/Tsukinaga Leo
Comments: 20
Kudos: 87





	1. 1. mutual pining

**Author's Note:**

> i love leokasa more than my own life, so this bingo card is an excuse to write 25 lk prompts. you can find the list [here](https://twitter.com/zostir_/status/1320301164789960707)!  
> all fics are set in the same timeline and follow how their relationship unfolds, save for one. however, they're a bunch of vignettes, so if you're not interested in a prompt, you can easily skip it, you won't miss any vital information.

Tsukasa dreads the dance practice that has become Leo's and his new habit. A private practice, for only the two of them, without anybody between them if things are getting awkward.

The slightest touch of Leo's hand against his, the brush of his arm, the warmth of his leg are enough to drive Tsukasa crazy. He doesn't understand why. It doesn't happen with Izumi or Arashi or Ritsu, though. Even when their choreography requires them to skim past each other, Tsukasa is at best mildly aware of them - at no point, he wants to jump out of his skin. He's even fine with his senpais patting his head. He doesn't _like_ that, but he doesn't mind either. 

Leo's touches are like fire. No, actually, everything in Leo is made of fire, and Tsukasa is terribly sensitive to him. When he dances, Leo's green eyes become fiery, almost aggressive, challenging Tsukasa to overthrow him. It annoys Tsukasa, who's not a newbie anymore, he's a proper knight now. However, this is not a battle he can win; he can't shine as Leo does, so he ends up following him, as usual. 

It's fine that way; he knows his role after all. 

Leo gets close, way too close to Tsukasa's liking, even though that's part of their choreography, and Tsukasa bumps into him, losing his balance. He falls down, and Leo goes on dancing for a few seconds before he realizes Tsukasa is lying on the floor. He then laughs, one of his childish, out of control laughs that Tsukasa hates so much. (He loves them.)

"Hey, Suo, what are you doing? The song's not over yet!" 

Tsukasa gets up. His wrist hurts a bit, otherwise, he seems fine. He tries to get back into the dance, but he's lost the rhythm and his moves are late. When the song ends, Leo looks at him, curious.

"Alright, spit it out, Suo. What's bothering you?" 

_You_ , he could say. "Sorry, _Leader_. Work has been hectic lately, I have too many things on my mind." 

This is a rebuttal, and it doesn't work with Leo. Tsukasa can see him frown, visibly concerned with his younger friend. Then he says: "Fine, if you don't want to tell, I won't pry. But you'll do exactly what I want! Lie down, Suo!" 

Typical Leo. Let him be and he'll get back to his tyrant's habits right away - asking for things that don't make sense. "You may be the king of Knights, _Leader_ , but I don't have to follow your nonsense." These are the rules they set when they decided to begin this private practice: Tsukasa doesn't have to put up with Leo if he's too annoying. This is not a Knights training, this is a moment between Tsukasa and Leo, after all. 

Leo pouts. "But I'm your mentor here! And when your mentor gives you an order, you comply! Lie down, you newbie knight!" 

Tsukasa sighs, but he obeys. Fighting Leo is not worth it; to deal with him, you have to let him boss you around, and keep your energy for the moments you need to win. Otherwise, you'd end up exhausted. Besides, it's not like Tsukasa dislikes following Leo's extravagant requests. They're fun. Of course, there was that one time Leo used him as a snowman and Tsukasa almost fell sick, but there was also this other time Leo played the horse for him, so his wishes, albeit weird, never make him feel like Leo is toying with him. 

Leo smiles again when he watches Tsukasa lying down, and he joins him. His arm is close to Tsukasa, perhaps one centimetre away, and the younger realizes his heart is racing. Does Leo hear about the frenetic beating in his chest? If he does, he doesn't say anything about it. The cool, classy demeanour he had while dancing (that Tsukasa likes more than he'd like to admit) has turned into a cheerful, innocent expression. When Leo looks like that, Tsukasa almost forgets he's actually two years older than him and that he should be shown more respect. He feels like an equal, which is weird because Leo is his _Leader_ , he shouldn't feel so comfortable around him. 

He puts his hand closer to his thigh, resisting the urge to lock fingers. 

"Look above us! What do you see, Suo?" 

"... The ceiling?" 

"Wahaha, you lack imagination, Suo! No, what you see is a white canvas." 

Tsukasa is thankful Leo has a medium height; if he were a giant, he'd definitely try to write on the ceiling. But he gets it, Leo sees the world in a different way than him. The line between genius and stupidity is very thin, but for once, he hasn't crossed it. 

"So what am I supposed to do with this canvas?" he asks, actually curious about Leo's answer. 

He notices Leo's head moving at the corner of his vision, and when he turns his eyes, he sees Leo fondly gazing at him. Tsukasa thinks, _I love you more than the other Knights_. He tries his best to keep his poker face. 

"You write on it, of course! You know, when my mind is full of notes, I write them down and I feel better!" 

Forgetting about his surroundings, immersed in a world that only belongs to him, Leo composes songs whenever he pleases, with no care for his partners. Tsukasa has always been displeased with his behaviour, but at the same time, he understands Leo's intention. He's right, whenever Tsukasa is overwhelmed, he should find a way to evacuate his thoughts. That's why they started these private dancing sessions: because Tsukasa needed an outlet. And the reason it doesn't work anymore is simple: now, the youngest worries about something entirely different. 

He looks away; his heart is going to burst out of his chest if he stares at Leo longer. 

"This… is actually good advice." 

Leo looks offended. "What? Are you implying I don't offer good advice? You're such a brat, Suo!" 

Tsukasa giggles. "You can talk, _Leader_. But thank you." 

"You're welcome! Now let's go back to practice!" 

Leo is made of fire. 

Maybe Tsukasa is consuming himself, too - by having these feelings for a boy who doesn't even know how to pronounce his name properly. 

  
  


✧

  
  


_He found me again_ , Leo thinks. He doesn't make any sign indicating he has noticed Tsukasa. The inspiration would falter and disappear if he didn't concentrate. Not that he needs to try hard; Tsukasa, too, is inspiring. He's the most interesting person he has met in the last years, after all, and whenever Leo sees him, the beginning of a melody forms itself in his brain. It takes a lot of self-control not to compose right away. 

" _Leader_ , are you hearing me?" Tsukasa doesn't try to grab his attention anymore. All he's doing is checking what Leo is doing. If Leo doesn't answer, he sits next to him and waits for him to be done. 

He's so patient, even though he hates being left out. 

Leo is in his own world while composing. But his thoughts still catch glimpses of his surroundings, especially when Tsukasa is near. To tell the truth, Leo would say he's hyperaware of Tsukasa. He sits close, but not too much, looks at the scenery, at passers-by, at Leo. And Leo knows every time Tsukasa looks at him, because his eyes freeze his blood. In a good way, actually; Tsukasa's stares slow time for a few seconds. They create blank spaces on Leo's music sheets, too, small gaps in his music, almost unnoticeable. As if Tsukasa altered Leo's works by his sole presence. 

Humming the song that was created in his mind, Leo writes down the last notes. There's a difference between the beginning, messy and crossed-out, while the end is clear and easy to read. When he notices Leo is done, Tsukasa leans over his shoulder, looking at his work. He doesn't say anything about the change of his writing, focused on the music. The more he reads, the more he frowns.

"This", he starts, and then stops himself. He raises his eyes, observing Leo as if he was looking for something, and he couldn't find it. "Is this for Knights?"

 _No, it's for you_ , would be the true answer. "Wahaha, maybe? I mean, if Sena and Rittsu and Naru don't like it, it won't!" This song was for Tsukasa alone, but he wouldn't mind sharing it with the other members of their unit. He loves them too, after all. And most of his newest compositions are for Tsukasa, so it wouldn't hurt to change.

"Why wouldn't they like it", Tsukasa whispers. It's true, their partners have never disliked something Leo has written, but he knows it was pure luck. One day, he'll write the disappointing piece; that day, he'll disappear, and Tsukasa will find him again, and bring him back after one of his melodramatic speech telling him how special he is and that Knights without him would lose its light and its will to fight. 

Or, maybe, it will never happen.

"Ah ah, you're right, Suo! I'm a genius, after all!"

Tsukasa sighs, but his smile is proof he's not bothered. He looks happy when he's with Leo, even if the older annoys him. Being exasperated by someone and yet enjoying their company, this is probably new for Tsukasa. Leo believes he never really had a friend, before. Partners and rivals, for sure; people he could get help from, perhaps. But a friend? A family that would support him wholeheartedly? Probably not.

Leo loves Tsukasa. However, Tsukasa has never said he loves Leo, so he doesn't love him back. Leo only knows he does like him. Tsukasa takes care of him, and he has expressed a will to protect him, to support him. Maybe that's another form of love - but Leo believes their feelings are not aligned. 

And he's okay with that. Mostly. Even if Tsukasa never reciprocates his feelings, Leo craves for his company. He can live without him, he just doesn't want to. That's why he would never consider an oversea career if Tsukasa isn't there - without Tsukasa, who's chained to this country by familial bonds. Tsukasa isn't against renewing traditions, that's why he became an idol in the first place; however, he would never get rid of his pride as a Suou. Leo wants to respect his wishes. He's the free one, and it's not like he sacrifices something to stay close to Tsukasa. He doesn't have a dream on his own - or rather, Knights are his dream, one he shares with Tsukasa, so he doesn't need more. 

" _Leader_ , I shouldn't agree with you, since your ego is already so high, but you're not wrong."

… No, that's not enough. 

How could it be enough?! When Tsukasa replies with this soft, low tone, Leo wonders how not to get his hopes high. How not to love him even more. This pain is very familiar: it comes from the fear of loneliness. It lodges itself in his heart when he's not wary of it, but it's not like he can't stop himself from loving. He'd suffer in silence rather than forget about his feelings.

Leo is an eccentric king, though. He can jump on Tsukasa and crush him in a hug with all his will, and the younger won't ever realize anything.

" _L-Leader_ , I can't breathe!" Tsukasa protests, but the fact that he can form a full sentence without stuttering proves him wrong.

Leo laughs. "I love you, Suo!" _I_ _love you as much as I love music_.

Tsukasa freezes. For a second, Leo believes he will say it back, but then the young knight looks away. His lips are sealed, and Leo starts to think it's not because of a curse placed on his mouth.

Still, Leo doesn't let go of Tsukasa. 


	2. 2. library

The seat Tsukasa has chosen is hit by the late afternoon sun, and the boy blinks. Suddenly, it's warm in the library, and he unbuttons the jacket of his uniform. They're still in the middle of winter. Most of the time, the sun hides behind the clouds, so the air is rather chilly. This sudden warmth is welcome. 

Tsukasa is the only one left in the library, except for the student on duty. Natsume was there, at some point, but he has disappeared too, and he's probably home now. It doesn't matter. Tsukasa is doing his homework. He tries to finish all of them, as he doesn't have much free time with his lessons and practices. He hasn't even found time for kyudo, lately, and he hopes to be able to shoot tomorrow. Tsukasa is afraid he's going to forget his form if he doesn't practice, too. 

His homework isn't too complicated. Tsukasa has always been a hard-worker, and he listens in class, so he fills his notebook at a speedy pace. He needs all these pieces of knowledge, too, if he wants to follow in the footsteps of his father. Spending time alone and studying doesn't bother him anymore: he knows he does it for himself. 

The door of the library opens, but Tsukasa doesn't pay attention to the newcomer. Any student is free to use the library as they wish, as long as they keep silent. The other's steps are quiet too, so Tsukasa will soon forget about them. 

Except that hands fall before his eyes; Tsukasa jumps, not expecting it. At least, not right now. He already knows he can't be free from him. 

He sighs. 

" _Leader_ , I know it's you, please remove your hands." 

A laugh resonates in the library - and they're lucky they're almost alone, otherwise, Tsukasa would tell him to leave right away. Leo removes his hands and drops himself on the chair next to Tsukasa's. The younger feels his heartbeat accelerate. The last thing he needs, right now, is a distraction, and Leo is the most distracting in his life at this moment.

"Wahaha! How did you know it was me, Suo?" 

Obviously, because no one is as annoying as Leo. Nobody would actually bother him if he's busy; only Leo doesn't understand how precious Tsukasa's time is. Well, it's fine; he has managed to deal with his extravagant leader for a few months, he can put up with him for another time. 

"Who else could it be? The real question is, how did you manage to stay quiet for so long? I didn't hear you come." 

Leo blinks. "What do you mean, Suo? I can keep my mouth shut if needed!" 

Tsukasa sighs. Even when he's composing, Leo isn't silent. He's either complaining about his lack of inspiration or marvelling at his own genius.

"Oh, you'll soon be wearing the blue tie! You're all grown-up, Suo!" 

"And you're graduate soon. You should become a proper adult, _Leader_. If you're not careful, I'll steal your crown and leave you dead."

Tsukasa's cheeks heat while he says that. While it is easy to tease Leo when they use their usual Knights metaphor, it's another thing to do it when they're talking about school and units. On the other side, Leo seems perfectly fine, as if Tsukasa hasn't just threatened to kill him. 

"Not fair, Suo! If you slay me, I'll make sure you follow me to the grave!" 

Come to think of it, Tsukasa has never seen him so alive. The first time was met, Leo was insufferable; he was quick to dismiss Tsukasa's performance and to attack whoever stood in his way. He was bloodthirsty, looking for his own death as much as for the others'. But Leo has changed. He smiles even more now, and he looks over Tsukasa too - in his own way. Tsukasa was the one who provided him sheets to write on, the one who found him when Leo lost his way, the one who swore he would protect Leo by all cost. But now, Leo, too, wants to take care of him. He isn't very forward, but when Tsukasa is doubting himself, Leo is always there for him. 

He can't refrain the smile blooming on his face. "I won't. Now, if you could let me finish my homework, I promise I'll spend time with you afterwards." 

Leo's face lights up. "For real? Then we'll go see our cats!" 

"Ours?" 

"Come on, Suo, I know you consider them as our kids." 

Now Tsukasa is blushing. "W-What ?" 

"Wait, don't say anything, Suo! Inspiration has come! Quick, give me a pen!" 

Tsukasa knows there's no use arguing. He hands him a pen and a piece of paper, and he goes back to his studies. 

After a while, Tsukasa closes his books. The sun is still shining, but it gets closer to the top of the hills. It will soon go to sleep. Tsukasa stretches and turns his head to Leo. 

The sun draws an aura around his hair, lacing the ginger mess with sparkles of gold. Green eyes fix the paper before them, focused and excited. One hand draws notes, the other drums on his thigh, careful not to make noise. Leo is the most "loser" person Tsukasa ever met, but sometimes he looks cool, and now is one of the moments. 

For once, Tsukasa has no will to interrupt him. He's way too content that way, watching Leo do something he truly loves. 


	3. 3. braiding hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> delayed because i was working on leokasa week, but it's back  
> (my eternal gratitude to didi who checked the typos and mistakes for me 🙏)

Leo always has extravagant requests, and Tsukasa prides himself on being able to reply to every single one of them - as long as they're doable, of course. Okay, maybe he wouldn't share his sweets with him, but it's not like Leo will ask. So he believes he can satisfy all his requests.

"Suoooo, braid my hair!"

Or maybe not?

Tsukasa isn't exactly sure of what gave Leo the idea. The five members of Knights were talking about the outfit for their next live, but they weren't talking about haircut at all. Leo thinking about his hair is nothing extravagant, but a braid?

"I'm sorry, _Leader_ , but this is beyond my skills", he retorts, but he knows it won't be enough to deter him.

Besides, he does see how the three others look at him now. Izumi and Arashi, in particular, seem suddenly excited by the prospect, and Ritsu… well, Ritsu just woke up so he has enough energy to pay proper attention to the scene.

"Nonsense! My knights all know how to do hair! Sena, Naru, bring him the case!"

And that's how Tsukasa has to sit down in front of Leo, watching him brushing his hair because he was too coward to do it himself.

Tsukasa tries to pretend this is nothing. His heart isn't trying to get out of his chest. His hands are not trembling. When Leo puts the brush down and looks at him with expectant eyes, he steels himself.

After all, this counts as touching, right?

Sliding his fingers through Leo's hair, Tsukasa is surprised at how soft it is. It may sound stereotypical, one of those lines you'll find in any romance, and Tsukasa thought it couldn't happen in real life, but now he realizes how wrong he was. Perhaps there is truth in this trope, and hair can be softer than his own. He withdraws his hand and Leo turns his head, eyes expectant. 

"What are you doing?" He sounds way too calm, almost out of character, and Tsukasa wonders if this isn't his way of dealing with a troubling situation: to fuse into his persona, to act as if all of this is normal. He's a king, and as such he's used to being served; and Tsukasa, who is the one living with servants, leans against, only thinking of how he can be of use to his king. 

"Nothing", he whispers, and his hand finds the way to Leo's hair again. Then the second one, hesitant. 

Tsukasa doesn't know how to braid hair. He knows the theory, but he has never done so himself; his own hair is too short and he's not allowed to touch girls. But Leo is different. His haircut is also a mess, anyway, so even if Tsukasa does a poor job… 

_No_ , he thinks, _I shouldn't be like that. I shall do my best to honour my king's hair_.

He takes three strands of hair, trying to make them even. Leo's hair is not that long, but it has become quite long lately, so he needs to start the braid high on his head. Then he starts to twist them, one strand over the other, and then the third one. It does not seem too difficult. The hardest is not to shiver when his hand brushes against Leo's scalp, because even if the contact is controlled, his stomach fills with butterflies.

"Succhan is good at braiding hair", Ritsu comments, and the compliment startles him so much he lets go of one of the strands. 

"Shh, Ritsu-chan, you're disturbing him." Arashi looks like she's having fun, though. "Ahh, I wish my hair were longer. I'd ask Tsukasa-chan to braid them too!" 

Tsukasa feels nervous, now. It's one thing, to be so close to his crush and to touch him, it's another one to be watched by his upperclassmen. He tries his best to calm down, though. He's a knight, he can't be taken down by something so trivial as braiding. 

"Suooooo, what are you doing?!" Leo asks again. "I'm waiting!" 

So Tsukasa undoes the beginning of his braid, and he says, "Yes, my lord." 

He hears Ritsu and Arashi giggling, but he doesn't pay attention to them. He goes back to his work, dividing three strands again and starting to braid them. This time, he does it with better ease, even if his heart still does a flip when he's touching Leo. 

Then, before he realizes it, he's already done; he can't braid more hair, so he takes the hairband Arashi lent him and ties the end of the hair. 

"Wow, Tsukasa-chan, the braid is really pretty." 

"You're good at styling people's hair, Succhan." 

"Yeah, that's not bad at all." 

The compliments make him blush, of course, but he can't relax until Leo gives his opinion. He backs down and whispers: "I'm done, _Leader_." 

Izumi hands their king a hand mirror, and Leo takes it with more care than usual. He looks at his own reflection and Tsukasa sees a smile bloom on his face. 

"I can't see it well!" He finally says, and Tsukasa wants to punch him. 

" _Leader_!" 

Still, he takes his phone out and takes a pic of Leo's hair. He then shows him the picture, and Leo suddenly smiles. "Now, Suo, this is almost perfect!"

"Almost?"

Leo searches through his pocket until he finds a small hairpin, with a pink rose at the side. He hands it to Tsukasa, who watches the grip for a few seconds before he decides where to place it: right above the braid, so that it seems to be born from the flower.

"Now, it's perfect!" Leo claims, and Tsukasa doesn't quite agree. The braid is, for sure, cute, but too irregular and loose, so it doesn't look that good. The rose - the one thing Tsukasa didn't think about - is the one thing that stands out the most, and it suits Leo way too well.


	4. 4. falling asleep together

There's something different with Leo, today. Something Tsukasa can't point out very well, but he believes that, if he keeps observing him, he will understand what. 

Leo's dance is flawless as usual, he has nothing to feel guilty about; but when the other three members of Knights decide to call it a day and leave their king and their youngest member alone, his shoulders lower and his fake beam fades into a tired smile.

Tsukasa can't blame him; he himself starts to tire out, and he promises himself he will sleep more tonight - or at least in the weekend, when he has the time to do so. Sitting in a corner to catch his breath after this hellish practice, he decides to send a quick message to his driver, telling them to come later. The sun set a while ago, but his parents won't be home for the week, so he figures he can take his dinner later than usual. This sounds like a great plan : a lonely evening doing useful, productive things. 

He hears Leo getting close but, as he's typing, he doesn't pay attention to him. Even when a weight falls on his lap, he ignores it, finishing his message and sending it before glaring at Leo. Why did he decide that lying on Tsukasa's lap was seemly? It is not, but Tsukasa's weak heart stops him from rejecting him.

" _Leader_ , I'm not a seat." Tsukasa points out. It's useless, of course; now Leo is comfortable, and it'd be hard as trying to get one of their cats out of his lap. Absolutely impossible. Tsukasa would never dare.

(Moreover, his king looks _so_ cute right now, and him willing to stay still is so rare that Tsukasa will enjoy the opportunity, even if he's dying inside.)

"But your thighs are so soft!" Leo retorts. "It feels like a pillow!"

Tsukasa tries to find something witty to reply with. 

He finds none. His brain isn't even functioning very well in the presence of Leo. Well, he can concede defeat for once. For a few minutes, none of them talks. The practice room is silent, which is weird because Leo is rarely quiet when they're alone. 

"Hey, Suo", Leo says. And then he keeps his mouth close.

He's different from usual. Well, not entirely; it isn't the first time Tsukasa has seen him so calm. He remembers that time at the library when Leo sat next to him in complete silence, not daring to disturb him from his work; when he sat still while Tsukasa was doing his hair; and many, many other moments. Moments when Leo stopped everything he did to ensure Tsukasa was okay. Tsukasa isn't used to such behaviour from Leo, and it unsettles him.

"Yes, _Leader_?"

"I can't relax. Sing me a lullaby." Leo's order is firm, a bit childish perhaps - a lullaby? Does Tsukasa even know one? He doesn't even remember if someone ever sang him one when he was little; his mother sure didn't. 

" _Leader_ , you're not a kid", Tsukasa says, but he knows his cheeks are burning, his embarrassment is obvious, and he can't think of a valid reason to say no. Not when Leo raises his head to look at him, his eyes filled with excitement and happiness. "But fine. I do not know any lullaby though, is one of our songs fine?" It might not be the best choice. Their songs often talk about bravery and war, but they can also be sung softly, as you would sing heroes' tales to your kid. So maybe it's fine.

Leo nods. "Yeah, sure! I like your voice, Suo, sing what you want to sing!"

The first words that come to his mind are, " _Dear Moonlight_."

He sees Leo's eyes widen. "Going full fanservice, huh, Suo."

"I do", he says, trying to conjure his stage persona before he crumbles into pieces. Trying to make it not personal at all, that he only chose _Silent Oath_ because it's a sweet song and not because there's a hidden message behind. Denying that he wants to protect Leo as he sleeps, to watch over his rest, to swear a silent oath of backing their king for as long as he wishes to battle.

Leo knows, of course, that Tsukasa's sword, that his loyalty is unwavering - even though he was so sure he would _never_ feel such emotion for Leo at first. And while not on stage, when they're alone together and they do not have to be something other than friends - not having to fight with swords and songs -, Tsukasa believes his duty is to protect Leo. Not because he's a knight; because he loves Leo.

He sees Leo's eyes closing and his breath easing, but Tsukasa doesn't stop. He has never thought his voice was special; he believes it fits Knights, but he hears all its flaws, its cracks and weaknesses. He hasn't chosen to become an idol because of talent. But when Leo says he likes his voice, Tsukasa realizes there's worth in the way he sings.

Leo is sound asleep now. Tsukasa yawns. He, too, is tired, for practice is always harsh on them. No place for mistakes. No place for vulnerability either. He kind of starts to understand why Ritsu likes to sleep under the _kotatsu_ instead of training. His leader's weight on him is warm, and his position is not that comfortable, his mind soon drifts away.

As he falls asleep too, he vaguely notices how his hand has found its way to Leo's way and rest against his hair.


	5. 5. protecting someone you love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> funny how i planned to work on this prompt after last chapter & df event gave me the inspiration

Leo doesn't like to talk about the future. When asked, he promptly brushes the question off and moves on to another topic right away. 

"You're insufferable, _Leader_ ", Tsukasa says after Leo avoided one of the questions he doesn't wish to answer. 

Even now, his only reply to the youngest's complain is a laugh. 

While the other members of Knights don't seem to mind Leo's behavior and indulge him, going along with the change of topic, Tsukasa stares at him in silence as Leo chats happily about aliens. Hey, aliens are an important topic and he could talk about them for hours. He seriously wants to speak about them and convince more people he actually met one (because he did, it's not a lie). However, he wonders if Tsukasa hasn't realized why he chose such topic. The kid is too perceptive for his own good. 

Finally, Tsukasa looks away. He seems disappointed, and the realization hurts Leo - but he smiles, nonetheless. Really, it's easier that way. Tsukasa won't be able to handle the truth right now. 

Leo doesn't like to talk about the future because everyone wants him to be the king. If this wish came only from his fans, he wouldn't mind at all. Fans have contradictory desires, so some would accept his deposition, others wouldn't, there's no way everyone can be satisfied. Not that Leo doesn't try, but if they want to throw him away, then fine. No, the thing is, his knights want him to keep the crown. 

And this, Leo thinks, is why he's going to hurt them in the end.

Tsukasa stays quiet, his head turned to the window. He doesn't want to hear Leo talk about aliens, but will let him do as he pleases. Izumi doesn't want, either and he grumbles, but he still listens. Arashi listens. Ritsu _looks_ like he listens but honestly he could be sleeping with his eyes open and nobody would notice. When he sees them like that, Leo's heart feels incredibly warm. It's a feeling he thought he wouldn't ever feel before going back to school. Tsukasa was right: there is still something for him in this unit. 

Lately, though, his heart clenches a lot around his friends. It doesn't hurt but it's not good either. Knights shouldn't be the reason of his sorrow. It should be his safe place, his home, the only people in the world that can and will understand him. 

Then Izumi and Arashi get up, as they have a shooting together, and Ritsu promptly falls asleep on the table. The silence pervades the room. Tsukasa looks again, and - 

Right now. This pang, in his chest, it does hurt.

" _Leader_ , I know we still have time before Repayment Festival but you're supposed to find an idea." He stops himself, then adds, hesitantly: "Or I could find one, if you need help." 

This is why Tsukasa should be king, Leo thinks. Even though he's not ready yet. 

The younger looks at Leo with expectant eyes. He clearly doesn't know what his leader has in mind, and Leo can tell it's stressing him. His face is tinged with pink now, and it's really cute. Leo's hand brushes his hair, messing with the red locks Tsukasa tried to keep disciplined. 

"Ah! Look at you Suo, you're all worried about this! Your hair will grow white at this pace!" And he chuckles, because a good laughter is always better than having the serious talk they need to have right now. 

Tsukasa pouts. "Don't treat me like a child, _Leader_! I'm a proper knight now!" 

_You are_ , Leo thinks, but the concession doesn't reach his mouth. Instead, he throws his whole weight at Tsukasa, hugging him with force, and the younger boy almost loses his balance. 

Leo cuts off his protest by saying, "Hey, Suo. Do you really not mind following all my whims?" 

Tsukasa stares, trying to decipher Leo's intentions, but to no avail. "Hmm I- you won't listen to me anyway so I must brace myself for your antics, don't you think so?" 

He's so earnest, it's cute. This is a part of Tsukasa that doesn't hurt Leo, because he knows his knight wouldn't comply if he didn't want to do something for Leo. In truth, Leo didn't even need to ask - he already knows. He knows that Tsukasa would follow him to hell if this was Leo's destination. But, again, it's not good. Leo's fall should be his own problem. He won't let his underclassman go down this path with him. 

"Right! Wahaha, that was a stupid question. Of course Suo would do anything for me! He loves me, after all!" 

"Hey, that's not what I said!" Tsukasa retorts, and now his cheeks are red. 

Leo loves Tsukasa. It's okay if Tsukasa doesn't want to love him back the same way. Love takes many forms, after all, so he wouldn't mind if Tsukasa only saw him as his cool leader. 

With a smile, Leo whispers, "Sorry." 

The youngest's expression is even more confused now. "Huh? What did you say, _Leader_?" 

Leo doesn't wish to talk about the future with Tsukasa. This is his way of protecting Tsukasa, after all: letting him follow his own path as Knights' leader. It's not exactly repayment for all of his support, although Leo _is_ grateful for everything he did; however, the crown is a heavy responsibility, so it's a poisoned gift. Leo knows what Tsukasa will have to face: the burden of having to make the final decision, of leading the others to the battlefield, the loneliness of the ruler who can't confide to anyone, the pressure of being the best he can. This is not a present you should offer to your crush, but Leo is willing to give it to Tsukasa anyway. Because a boy like him will only thrive if he doesn't serve a coward like Leo. 

Besides, it's not like Leo plans to leave him alone. In the future, he wants to be the one protecting Tsukasa's back, the one dedicating himself to the other. He will always support him, with his song and his love, and anything he can give him. 

"Nothing", Leo says, as he plans to give everything to the one person he loves. 


	6. 6. sharing an umbrella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello leokasa nation, how are you surviving tsukasa feature scout, i hope all of you got/will get our little king if you're pulling 😔

Tsukasa never had the opportunity to walk home in the rain. He did convince his driver to let him go for a walk before they picked him up, on occasion, but only while the day was still bright and warm. The rain has never scared him. But the raindrops falling from the sky seem so much fiercer when you're about to confront them.

For the first time, Tsukasa realizes that being constantly sheltered from the rain is a privilege.

As he waits for Leo by his locker (almost wondering if he shouldn't fetch him, but Eichi promised Tsukasa he would remind Leo of their meeting, and Tsukasa dares to hope Leo knows the path between his classroom and the entrance of the building), the rain seems almost dangerous. As if each drop was made of acid instead of water, and he feels his apprehension build up. _Calm down, Tsukasa_. A little drizzle (admittedly, more than a drizzle, but it's a detail) shouldn't scare him.

(Of course, it's a whole different kind of anguish that makes his heart race right now.)

He almost lets go of the umbrella he brought for the occasion when a hand touches his shoulder. He turns around and notices it's Leo's, who approached him at a surprisingly silent pace for someone as noisy as him. Or maybe he was distracted by the rain pounding against the panes, plus the drumming rhythm of his heart, so he didn't hear the typical sound of his footsteps.

"Suoooo," Leo shouts, "see, I didn't forget!"

Tsukasa tries to look more annoyed than he truly is. "How fortunate, _Leader_. May I remind you that _you_ are the one who invited me to your _house_? It would be unsightly of you to forget our _date_."

Oh, wait, he didn't plan to say _date_. His cheeks turn pink, though the certainty that Leo doesn't speak enough English to grasp the implication behind that word (Tsukasa doesn't know, though, he prays, he hopes) helps him keep a neutral face. Still: Leo invited Tsukasa to show him some of his older compositions that everyone from Knights (except him) have already heard. It could very well be a mere pretext.

The evening has already settled in, and in the dim light of the hall, Leo's face looks solemn. His smile is fading, replaced by a thoughtful pout ( _did he understand or..._ ). Tsukasa's heart sinks. Then he notices something.

" _Leader_. Where did you hide your umbrella?"

"What umbrella?" Leo sounds surprised by the question, and Tsukasa refrains a sigh.

"Have you not noticed? It's raining." The silence goes back when his voice dies down: they're alone in the hall, so the beating of the rain against the glass door is the only noise filling the desert place. Leo's eyes widen, as if he had just seen the weather.

"You're right Suo, it's pouring down! Listen! _This_ is music! It's a lot better than anything Mozart wrote! Wahaha!" Even if he chuckles, he sounds almost aggressive, and Tsukasa decides not to pry and ask why Mozart's music is terrible.

Instead, he raises his own umbrella - brand new, a simple model in plain black, large enough for two people to stay under. "Then we can use mine."

However, Leo has already stopped listening; the fiery king has changed his shoes at lightning speed, so quick one of his indoor shoes fall on the floor, and he's now running towards the rain. Tsukasa picks the shoe up, put it in the locker and then run after Leo.

" _Leader_!" he screams, pushing the door.

Anyway, the damage is done: a few seconds of rain was enough to soak every bit of Leo, skin and clothes alike. His hair plastered on his face have taken a darker shade, and Tsukasa's heartbeat accelerates once again. He doesn't understand: why, rather than the gallant king in shining clothes who waves his sword to show his knights the way, he prefers this scruffy, common Leo, why he finds this Leo who has seemingly forgotten his existence much more charming.

It might be because this Leo is no play: he's a sincere Leo, a Leo who doesn't care about being judged, who knows Tsukasa will let him be himself - as long as he doesn't do anything stupid, of course. Deep down, there's a small desire (at the back of his head, expressed in a hushed voice) to join him in the rain and dance with him in the humid night as if tomorrow didn't exist.

But tomorrow will come, and the last thing Tsukasa wants is to fall sick. Getting closer to Leo, he covers him with the umbrella and the king freezes, watching Tsukasa with a question in the eyes. " _Leader_ , please don't play in the rain, you'll catch a cold! Is it too much to ask you to stay under the umbrella for a few minutes?"

He almost expects Leo to hiss, to call him an idiot, to flee from the shelter of the umbrella to continue playing in the rain. However, he gently nods.

"Suo is worried about me. I'll have to be careful, then. I'll stay under the umbrella, Suo, I promise."

There's a change: he's another Leo, a still sincere but more serious Leo, who suddenly understands how his behaviour can bother Tsukasa. And the younger boy has no idea how to react.

His annoyance disappears right away, giving way to another feeling - a puff of embarrassment settling in his lungs at the thought of being so close to Leo. The umbrella feels like a prison: he can't step back without getting soaked too. Leo's wet clothes sometimes brush against him, awakening shivers all over his skin. When Leo turns his head, a ginger lock slides down his forehead, drawing Tsukasa's attention to his gaze. Looking straight at him with a force that increases his embarrassment.

" _Leader_?" he says. His voice shivers as he talks. As if Leo's company was _really_ affecting him.

"Yes, Suo?"

"We can go if you want."

Leo smiles.

Much to Tsukasa's relief, Knights' leader takes thing seriously now. Because of the inky black sky and the streaks of the rain, Tsukasa can barely get his bearings. He realizes walking with an umbrella is not that easy, especially if he's sharing it. The canopy is large, but a blast of wind or an awkward step may tilt it. While Leo is already soaked, Tsukasa tries to cover him as best as he can, even if his own shoulder is growing cold from the rain. Plus not touching his king takes all of his energy: each time their arm skim past each other, Tsukasa moves aside, and the umbrella shakes, projecting droplets on their uniforms.

Leo, all focused on finding the way to his house, is blissfully unaware of the situation.

Whatever. Tsukasa'd rather keep quiet. It might be best if he's the only one who experiences all these feelings. The sudden warmth in his chest even though the winter wind is icy. The light drowsiness of his head that has nothing to do with a cold. The stiffness of his limbs when he thinks about how Leo _might_ look at him.

Tsukasa had no idea walking home in the rain could be such a blessing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you know what trope will come next 😏


End file.
